Saiyan Prince Once Again
by Nassif9000
Summary: In the battle against Omega Shenron, Goku sacrifices his life to stop the evil dragon's energy blast from destroying the earth. It is Vegeta's and the others' responsibility to protect the Earth after its savior's passing. How can Vegeta manage to overpower and defeat the evil dragon? The Super Saiyan God rises again to protect the Earth! (One-off)


Two notes here:

1- Where the hell was Bulla against omega? I mean she just flat-out disappeared after the shadow dragon was released with no trace of her left. Initially I wanted pan to go find her, but thought that there's a huge chance she might have died if she was away…so, since she'd just be a spectator, she was there the whole time alongside everyone else, just like Chichi, Videl and Bulma.

2- In an initial draft, I had Vegeta ask them to give him all their energy, and then somehow unlocking the god form (because GT would technically not tie in with the BoG story), but then I remembered that in DBSuper, Whis added the whole "pour your heart and not just energy" into the chosen saiyan, so I figured tying in the BoG story with GT couldn't be that problematic (although GT has hundreds of plotholes to say the least, I chose to ignore them because I'm only focusing on the final stand against Omega.

* * *

 _ **Saiyan Prince Once Again**_

A ruby blast of energy filled the entire landscape of a destroyed city.

Seconds earlier, Earth's savior, Son Goku, had stood in the way of the blast fired by Omega Shenron, in an attempt to stop it and save the Earth. Knowing full well that his attempts at negating the negative energy blast were in vain, the courageous saiyan warrior put all he had, even his own life, into stopping the blast from destroying the city.

At the cost of his own life, the Earth-raised Saiyan managed to stop the blast from destroying anything further than the city in which the titanic battle to decide the fate of the universe took place.

"Kakaroooooot!" shouted the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, calling out for his long-time friend, as he was being pushed away by the force of the blast.

* * *

In between two surviving buildings (which were not in the best shape one could hope for), the Earth's Champion, Mr. Satan looked up, regaining his vision. "D-did we make it?" he inquired, hoping that anyone, if anyone was in the vicinity, would answer his question.

He saw the two families, Vegeta's and Goku's, standing on top of other destroyed buildings, looking at the aftermath of the blast. Quickly, the half-bald martial arts champion sprinted to stand beside them, observing as well.

In shock, he retaliated, witnessing the large crater that had swallowed most of the city, save for the few buildings on its outskirts. Sweat filled his whole body as he laid his eyes upon the sight, in his mind, he had hoped that this was just another dream he'd wake up from soon enough.

On top of a bent and destroyed metal tower landed the city's destroyer, Omega Shenron. "hmm… it seems that he protected this trash-heap from blowing up at the cost of his own life," he observed.

A black aura of smoke rose from the evil dragon's body, ascending into the skies above, covering the atmosphere with thick black clouds of negative energy. The Day of Judgment was upon the planet, caused by the same seven objects that helped save it numerous times in the past.

"Where's grandpa?" sobbed the young Pan as she crouched on the ground

"Well, he's dead as expected, and since the negative energy has been released, it's now a matter of time before this planet is dead too." Replied the Shadow Dragon coldly, "hey Goku, I hope you can find some joy in your death." He let out an evil laugh.

"GRANDPA!" cried Pan as she smashed the ground below her with her fist in sorrow.

Thunder clapped and shook the planet to its core as lightning made of negative energy struck all around the globe, destroying cities and charring acres upon acres of the nearly dead planet. Tsunami waves destroyed what was at shore, whatever survived of the cities were burned to a crisp, as destruction reigned across the whole planet.

The evil dragon's laugh echoed loudly throughout the atmosphere as he continued to pour more of his negative energy into the planet. "I can feel the planet dying underneath me!"

"This is awful," sighed the lavender-haired Saiyan Trunks.

"It's the end, we just can't beat him, and I've already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed," complained the Saiyan Prince, who felt powerless to stop the destruction. He smashed the wall beside him, "NO! now it looks like the Earth will be next to go…the time is now, we cannot let this go on any longer no matter what the cost may be, even if it means sacrificing our own lives. What does it matter now? I NEED TO TAKE HIM OUT!"

His aura burned around him fiercely, mirroring his rage at the situation. Vegeta flew beside his son, not paying attention to his wife's call.

"Everybody listen up," he said as he looked back at everyone, "get away from the earth in Bulma's spaceship while you still have the time… One more thing, Trunks, you'll have to find a way to kill this dragon if I can't. And Gohan, Goten, it's your responsibility as well to continue the fight your father couldn't finish. Now Trunks, you must take everyone and go! That's an order, don't follow me!"

"Wait!" Trunks, Goten, and Gohan shouted at the same time.

Sometimes, it is one single action that can make a whole difference. At some points in our lives, we may have a choice of what to do, and sometimes we may not… in this situation, Vegeta would have ran directly towards the evil dragon, letting the others survive in the hopes of them finishing the fight later on. However, with Goku certainly dead, something ticked in Vegeta's mind, and he did, indeed wait.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We cannot leave you to fight him alone, we have to stand up to him with you!" said Gohan, moved by Vegeta's words a few seconds ago… he was more than just willing to finish the fight his father couldn't finish.

"Yeah, at least let us give you all our energy, maybe then you could fight him with all your power!" said Goten, not knowing that his suggestion was what had saved them all.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" shouted Vegeta with excitement, this was the way they could win, how did they even manage to forget it? "The Super Saiyan God ritual!"

A jolt of excitement and hope rushed down everyone's spine at that second, as they all screamed in excitement.

"Pan, Bulla," called out Gohan, "We'll need you in this. Everyone, gather around Vegeta."

"Wait, what's a Super Saiyan God?" inquired Pan

"You'll see once we're done." Answered Goten, remembering the day when the God of Destruction Beerus had come, and when they had to resort to summoning the Super Saiyan God powers through his father.

The 5 half-saiyans gathered around the Prince, holding hands, they listened to Gohan's instructions.

"Now listen, if I remember correctly, all 5 of us must not just pour our energy into Vegeta, we must also pour our 'heart', which means you have to put all your trust, determination, pride, and will into Vegeta. We'll know it's a success once his hair is red. Let's go!"

Understanding their objective, everyone followed the instructions and poured their hearts and energy into the Saiyan Prince. Trunks, Goten, and Bulla, a rush of deja-vu filled their heads, as if they'd already gave Vegeta their energy in the same fashion earlier on.

Pan: _Do it in grandpa's place, show that monster not to mess with earth!_

Gohan: _Do it for my father, I know I can trust you Vegeta._

Goten: _I know you can do it, Vegeta! Avenge my dad and save the planet!_

Trunks: _You go out there and kick that dragon's ass, dad! Bring peace back to the world._

Bulla: _It's been a rough day for you dad, I hope this could rid us of that monster as soon as possible! You can do it!_

All 6 Saiyans burned with the familiar glow of a Super Saiyan, intensified by their willpower. A blue ethereal form of energy started to glow out from their bodies, rising upwards and then arcing downwards in the form of a waterfall, pouring into Vegeta's being. His body radiated with the blue glow until nothing could be seen of his features. The glow turned into a raging fire, and the fire burned around him until it faded, his burning figure emerging from it.

Vegeta stood tall, thinner than usual, his eyes a sharp burning crimson, and his hair a burgundy-red color, taking more of a flame shape than it did previously. None could get a read on his power, but judging from his proud smile, he felt more than powerful enough to destroy a thousand Shadow Dragons with a flinch.

"This is it, thank you everyone… now go, I'll take things from here."

Everyone, save for Vegeta, departed towards Bulma's spaceship according to his orders, all for the sake of safety, leaving the warrior behind to decide the fate of not only the earth, but the whole universe as well; they had entrusted everything into the Saiyan Prince's hands, and he was determined to not let them down.

The Prince, now a God, moved so fast that his speed rivaled even Goku's Instant Transmission, appearing directly in front of the Shadow Dragon. He floated in front of the evil being, arms crossed.

"Vegeta? I didn't know you had enough time to get a hair dye!" mocked Omega Shenron.

"You fool, you'll lose that tone once I'm through with you, this is no mere hair dye. This is the power of a Super Saiyan God! HAAAAAAAAAA!" an aura of flames erupted from Vegeta's body, burning with divine energy, but also divine wrath. Omega Shenron was facing his last hours.

"What the…? I can't feel your energy… what did you do? What is this god nonsense you're babbling about?!"

"It is exactly what you think it is… I've gained the power of a God, and now it is time for you to meet your fate Omega! If you thought that Gogeta was formidable as a Super Saiyan 4… wait till you see what I'm capable of now!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Vegeta exploded outwards, delivering a rapid fist into Omega's gut, followed by a flip kick that connected with the dragon's chin, sending him towards the edge of the atmosphere at multiple times the speed of sound.

Following the assault, the Saiyan Prince teleported upwards, catching the speeding Omega and delivering an axe handle, sending him back at the earth. Before the Shadow Dragon could connect with the ground, the flame-haired warrior teleported again, delivering a knee into his opponent's face, halting his movement and fracturing the top of his skull. The Saiyan God's assault was relentless, for he would not waste one second of his time; he fired a kiai, sending the demon forwards, and followed him through a high-speed dash, delivering multiple jabs and kicks as Omega's momentum increased with each blow. Vegeta ended his rush with a powerful left hook that destroyed the dragon's ribs, along with a blast packed with godly energy. By the end of it, the Dragon's body was full of fractured and broken bones.

Omega could not believe what he was feeling… somehow the warrior in front of him managed to land many blows before the evil dragon could even process any pain, and those blows were not simple attacks, but rather ones that left permanent damage, even to a warrior who could regenerate.

"What the hell is this?" roared the dragon; still unable to process how his opponent could have gotten such a powerful boost of energy.

"This is your doom, dragon." Laughed the Saiyan Prince, "this is for Kakarot!"

Curling his fingers, the flame-haired warrior rested the back of his right hand on his left's palm, charging his energy into them. "Super Galick Gun…."

His aura roared and burned, giving him the look of a purple star, as the energy of his Super Galick Gun shone and illuminated his surroundings. While the dragon, refusing to be defeated, started charging his own attack: The Negative Karma Ball. This time, he would not hold anything back, for every bit of energy meant a higher chance of his survival.

"FIRE!" putting the will of his dead comrade into his blast, Vegeta extended his arms forwards, opening his palms outwards and uncurling his fingers. The Purple beam blasted forwards, coupled with the red flames of a Super Saiyan God's aura.

The two attacks collided, yet Omega's blast was overwhelmed and dissipated like it was never even there. Thankfully, it did manage to slow down the blast that was coming towards him, allowing him enough time to escape its trajectory.

Noticing the dragon dodging his blast, Vegeta pulled his hands downwards, redirecting the blast into the sky to avoid destroying the planet. "That bastard, he just cannot let himself lose, can he?"

Once he had been free from the impending doom that was the Super Galick Gun, Omega prepared another attack to launch at his opponent.

Charging negative energy in both his hands and also in front of his chest, the Shadow Dragon used his stolen dragon powers to create a ball of flames in his right, and a ball of freezing energy in his left, as well as a ball of lightning in between them. Letting the two balls in his hands free, they spun around the middle one, creating a ring of fire and cold, an impossible combination that created blue and black flames of pure energy, powered by his own negative energy. The mysterious flames combined with the lighting ball, in which the Shadow Dragon blasted towards his enemy.

"Dragon Lightning Hellfire Blast!" roared the evil dragon, firing his new attack in an energy ball fashion. "Take this blast head on or let it devour the whole galaxy with never ending flames of destruction."

Presented with the stalemate, Vegeta grinned. "You fool, that's what I did against Kakarot in our first battle… all I have to do is overpower it with another attack. But… I think I have a better idea."

Roaring with the might of an Oozaru, Vegeta flared up his divine energy to its peak, and charged his energy into green flames that covered his right fist, colored exactly like his Final Shine Attack.

For a moment, Vegeta seemed to completely glow, as if he was made of light. Only a billionth of a second later, he was behind the Shadow Dragon, with his right fist out, a trail of green flames starting from his initial position and ending at his fist.

The evil dragon's attack was now in the shape of a disk, and it blew up, illuminating the landscape with an ironic black shine. While the dragon himself could feel nothing but pain in his abdomen; looking down, Omega Shenron saw nothing, for anything below his solar plexus was completely obliterated by Vegeta's attack.

"B…B-BASTARD!" he roared, his voice so loud it could probably be heard even in the far outskirts of the universe. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY! MARK MY WORDS, FILTHY SCUM!"

His rage boiling, the dragon attempted to heal, only to be pummeled by Vegeta's unrelenting fists. Pushing his opponent upwards towards the outside of the atmosphere with each blow, Vegeta didn't stop until his final blow caused the demon to break through the earth's moon and shatter it into space debris.

"This is the end, Omega!" Vegeta's voice could be heard even without any oxygen to deliver the sound waves, perhaps a part of his god powers. "You've caused enough destruction, and now it is time for you to pay for your crimes against the universe!" Spreading his arms outwards at his sides in opposite directions, Vegeta started to charge with all his might. This was the final move, the one to end it all.

Perhaps the Saiyan Prince had not noticed, but his God form had run out at that point. However, instead of losing his god powers back into his normal form, his red flames burned blue, and so did his hair… he was back into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, unrelenting and full of power.

His muscles bulged and his now-emerald pupils disappeared as two balls of pure divine energy formed at his palms; a purple one on the left and a yellow one on the right. He cupped his hands together in his usual Final Flash fashion, and the balls combined together at impact, exploding out into a gigantic beam of purple and yellow flames. "Be gone! God Final Flash!"

The flames of the blast swallowed the helpless shadow dragon, burning at his flesh and annihilating every single atom of it. 7 blue objects slowly glowed a golden glow and turned a golden orange, radiating their all-familiar mystical heat. The seven dragonballs were free of any cracks and negative energy. The 7 mystical spheres grouped together and sped down towards the earth, as the warrior who had given his all passed out and drifted slowly towards his second home planet.

* * *

 _ **I leave the ending open to you, dear reader… had Vegeta's life ended at that point like his friend Goku? Or had he lived on to stay as the Earth's protector and the man who would prepare the next generation of fighters? And what of the dragonballs? All those questions can only be answered by you, my fellow reader, and not me. I delivered my part of the story, and now it is your turn to forge the rest of it, for I am unworthy of deciding a proper ending to such a marvelous tale.**_

 _ **Until I see you again…**_

* * *

Completed Oct. 28th 2015


End file.
